Cree en mí
by Gwendolyn H. Harpies
Summary: Desde que la tragedia estalla, Allie lleva una semana sin tener noticias de él. Una noche sale al pasillo y al final se encuentra él. Su imagen y su figura tan imponente y sensual como siempre. -Te necesito.- susurró.


**Resumen: **_Desde que la tragedia estalla, Allie lleva una semana sin tener noticias de él. Una noche sale al pasillo y al final se encuentra él. Su imagen y su figura tan imponente y sensual como siempre. Y él necesita un refugio donde olvidarse de la pesadilla que está viviendo. -Te necesito. -susurró._

**N/A: **Aquí les traigo mi primer lemmon, llevaba un tiempo queriendo escribir algo así y fue hasta hace unos días que no me decidí a hacerlo. Debo darle las gracias al pasillo de mi residencia de estudiantes y que el baño esté tan lejos, que fue lo que me dio la idea xD. Después de escribir esto ya no lo veo con los mismos ojos xD.

**Disclaimer: **_Los personajes y todo lo que os resulte conocido son obra de J.K. Rowling, lo demás es producto de mi loca cabecita. _

* * *

><p><em><strong>Cree en mí<strong>_

La lluvia caía con fuerza aquella noche. Allie no podía dormir, no hacía más que dar vueltas y vueltas en su cama. El sonido del viento contra los árboles la ponía nerviosa. Se pasó una mano por el cabello, despeinándoselo aún más, y resopló levantándose de la cama. Justo en ese momento, el cielo se iluminó con la llegada de un rayo, la morena echó una mirada hacia la ventana empañada por el frío y se tapó los oídos para evitar escuchar el sonido que sabía que vendría a continuación. Se acercó lentamente a la ventana y la abrió. Miles de gotas diminutas comenzaron a caer sobre su rostro y una ráfaga de aire helado se coló por la habitación provocándole un escalofrío. Allie miró hacia el cielo, en circunstancias normales los días de lluvia le encantaban. Se podía pasar horas y horas mirando al cielo embobada. Pero aquel día no era uno normal, lo podía sentir.

Con un suspiro y pasándose las manos por sus brazos para calentarlos con la fricción, cerró la ventana. El aire frío no había conseguido despejarle la mente. Sus pensamientos vagaban una y otra vez en la misma dirección. Él. Hacía una semana que no sabía nada de él y eso la tenía intranquila, sobre todo después de las noticias de las que el mundo mágico se había hecho eco. Allie cerró los ojos con fuerza, tratando de olvidar por un momento la tragedia que había tenido lugar hacía unos días y que todavía no alcanzaba a comprender. Sacudió la cabeza con fuerza, abrió los ojos y cogió una toalla para secarse la cara.

- Tienes un aspecto horrible, Allie.- se dijo en voz alta mirándose al espejo.

La morena se soltó el cabello recogido en un maltrecho moño y se pasó las manos por él para acomodárselo un poco. Se volvió para acostarse de nuevo, pero pensó antes en ir al baño. Allie volvió a suspirar. Le encantaba su habitación, pero odiaba tener que ir al baño hasta la otra punta del pasillo, sobre todo a altas horas de la noche. ¿Cómo decirlo? Atravesar aquel largo pasillo a oscuras y con cientos de puertas grises iguales como si de un manicomio o un corredor de hospital se tratara, no la tranquilizaba precisamente.

Considerando la idea de ponerse una sudadera o algo encima de su fino camisón de tirantes gris, se volvió para mirar en el armario, pero no encontraba lo que estaba buscando.

- ¿Dónde estará…? ¡Ah! Vale, iré así. Tampoco creo que me encuentre a nadie a estas horas. Iré rápido y ya.- se dijo a sí misma.

Quitó el seguro de la puerta y la abrió lentamente. Asomó la cabeza afuera y miró a ambos lados. Decidiendo que el pasillo estaba lo suficientemente desierto para salir, se dio la vuelta y cerró la puerta de su habitación. Caminó con paso sigiloso y apresurado.

Cuando llegó a la mitad del pasillo se detuvo. Había escuchado ruidos extraños, volvió la vista a su espalda pero no vio nada anormal. Quizás la preocupación que sentía añadida a los sonidos de la tormenta y la poca luz que había en el pasillo le estaban jugando una mala pasada. Una vez que se calmó y prosiguió el camino hasta el final del pasillo, justo donde se encontraban los baños, se detuvo de nuevo y murmuró un nombre.

Al lado de los baños se encontraba la puerta de salida de emergencia y, justo allí, estaba él. Su pelo lacio y moreno caía sobre su rostro mojado, la chaqueta de cuero negra chorreaba gotitas de agua sobre el suelo y el pantalón vaquero empapado se adhería a su cuerpo como si de una segunda piel se tratara. Su respiración agitada no parecía calmarse y sus ojos no apartaban la mirada de la muchacha. Y mientras, ella sentía como si la Tierra hubiera dejado de moverse y su corazón hubiera cesado de latir al verlo allí parado frente a ella. No podía creerlo.

- ¿Estás… estás bien?- susurró la muchacha.

El chico no contestó. Se acercó a ella sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos y acercando su mano derecha le apartó un mechón de la cara y se lo colocó detrás de la oreja, justo como hacía siempre. Allie se encontraba perdida en su intensa mirada, hipnotizada por sus ojos grises. El chico, sin mediar palabra, la atrajo contra su pecho y la abrazó fuertemente. Allie pasó sus brazos por la espalda del chico y se apretó contra él, aspirando su aroma y disfrutando de tenerlo allí.

El chico aflojó el abrazo y mirándola de nuevo a los ojos la besó. La besó con ganas, con ansia. Fue un beso salvaje, intenso. El chico apretaba sus labios como si se le fuera la vida en ello y sus lenguas se enzarzaron en una batalla muda por llevar el control. Él la mordió suavemente provocando un gemido contenido en Allie, que salió de lo más hondo de su ser, lo que desató algo en el chico. Sus manos parecieron cobrar vida propia y acariciaban insistentemente su espalda, presionando la parte baja con más fuerza para estar más cerca, pero no era suficiente. A Allie el corazón empezó a latirle con más fuerza, parecía que se le iba a salir del pecho y sus manos tampoco se quedaron quietas. Abrió la chaqueta de cuero del chico y acarició su pecho por encima de la camisa.

Se separaron por la falta de aire, pero permanecieron abrazados, el uno contra el otro, frente contra frente, mirada contra mirada, con la respiración agitada.

- Lo siento. Te estoy dejando empapada.- susurró el chico hablando por primera vez.

- No importa. Nada me importa mientras estés aquí.- contestó Allie.

Se miraron a los ojos, nublados de deseo, y volvieron a besarse. Esta vez más lento, sin prisas, pero con la misma pasión y deseo que antes. El chico la arrimó a la pared y acorraló su cuerpo entre el suyo, apretándose más. Allie apartó los labios, pasó la lengua por su mandíbula y mordió su oreja con suavidad, arrancando un gemido al chico que comenzó a acariciar sus muslos, subiendo la mano cada vez más arriba y llevándose el camisón consigo.

Un ruido los distrajo. Allie miró preocupada por el pasillo para ver si había alguien, con el corazón latiéndole con fuerza. El chico la miraba a ella, grabando en su mente su imagen con el cabello alborotado, los ojos llenos de deseo, los labios hinchados de sus besos y el pecho agitado en busca de aire.

- No veo a nadie.- dijo la morena.

- Será mejor que nos vayamos de aquí. No hay nada que me apetezca más en este momento que hacerte el amor salvajemente contra la pared, pero odiaría cualquier tipo de interrupción.- declaró el chico mientras le acariciaba la mejilla y provocaba un gemido en Allie. Ésta lo agarró del cuello de la chaqueta y lo atrajo hacia ella besándole con fervor. –Y he de decir que esto no ayuda a que nos vayamos de aquí.- comentó el chico con una sonrisa traviesa separándose de ella.

Allie le cogió de la mano y echó a andar de vuelta a su habitación con el moreno siguiéndole los pasos. Pero no llegó muy lejos cuando éste la cogió y la abrazó por detrás, dándole un beso en el hombro.

- Te he echado de menos.

Allie se dio la vuelta, sin soltarse de su abrazo, y cuando vio en sus ojos el dolor reflejado en ellos, le dio un vuelco al corazón. Le abrazó con fuerza.

- Estoy aquí.

Caminaron de vuelta a la habitación de Allie en silencio y cogidos de la mano.

- Deberías cambiarte de ropa.- dijo el chico nada más entrar en la habitación y percatarse de que Allie tenía el camisón mojado.

- Mira quién fue a hablar, eres tú el que debería cambiarse de ropa. Estás chorreando. Te puedes enfermar.- contestó Allie tendiéndole una toalla para que se secara un poco. El chico simplemente se encogió de hombros restándole importancia y aceptó la toalla para secarse el cabello.

Allie le observó con cautela, indecisa, sin saber si preguntarle lo que hacía tiempo rondaba por su cabeza.

- ¿Qué…? ¿Qué ha pasado?- dijo la morena mientras el chico le daba la espalda. - ¿Es verdad lo que dicen?

El chico permaneció en silencio y lentamente se dio la vuelta para encararla.

- Si te contase otra cosa, ¿me creerías?- le preguntó a su vez él mirándola con intensidad.

Allie asintió y respondió una sola palabra.

- Siempre.

- Soy inocente.

Solamente le bastó mirarle a los ojos para saber que lo que decía el chico era cierto. Sus ojos grises nunca le habían mentido y pudo darse cuenta de todo el dolor que había en ellos. Debía de haber mucho más detrás de lo que habían contado, algo mucho más doloroso y de lo que no quería hablar. Se acercó a él y le besó los labios en un gesto que fue más un simple roce, una caricia, una frase silenciosa que sus ojos también decían, un _te creo_.

Abrazándola una vez más, el chico comenzó a besar su cuello detenidamente hasta llegar a su oído.

- Te necesito.- susurró.

Allie sujetó con ambas manos el rostro del chico y lo guió de vuelta hasta sus labios para besarle con vehemencia. El chico profundizó el beso y la atrajo más contra él. En aquel momento, la ropa empezó a parecerles un estorbo, así que el chico se quitó la chaqueta y Allie le agarró la camiseta para sacársela por encima de la cabeza. Mientras él se sacaba los zapatos, Allie llevó sus manos al cinturón del pantalón y se lo sacó. El chico se quitó rápidamente los vaqueros, tirándolos por la habitación y dejándolos en el olvido. Se besaron de nuevo. La morena enredó sus manos en el cabello del chico, disfrutando de su tacto. Lentamente, bajó las manos hacia su espalda y comenzó a acariciarla. Mientras, él volvió hacia su cuello para esta vez pasar su lengua por él y morderlo con suavidad, momento en el cual Allie dejó escapar un suspiro.

El chico siguió bajando, dejando tras de sí un rastro de besos por todo el cuello. Llevó sus manos a los hombros de la chica, dejando caer consigo los tirantes del camisón de Allie, mientras observaba a la vez las reacciones a sus caricias: la piel de gallina, la respiración agitada, los ojos cerrados, los labios entreabiertos y el pulso acelerado. Estado en el que, estaba seguro, estaría él también si se mirase frente a un espejo. Una vez que le quitó el camisón del todo, dejándola tan sólo con unas braguitas negras, se quedó mirándola en silencio.

- Eres preciosa.- susurró. El rostro de Allie se enrojeció.- Y lo eres aún más cuando te sonrojas.- añadió con una sonrisa y dándole un beso en la frente.

Con delicadeza la guió hasta su cama y quitó las pocas prendas de ropa que les quedaban. Comenzó a besarla lentamente, a conciencia, con intensidad, y siguió bajando a lo largo de su cuello hasta llegar a sus pechos. Pasó la lengua por uno y por otro, lamiendo, chupando y mordiéndole en las endurecidas puntas provocándole suspiros cada vez más intensos. Sus manos la recorrían desde el estómago hasta sus muslos, acariciándole las piernas. Lentamente, inició el camino hasta abajo, besando lo que encontraba a su paso. Cuando le pasó la lengua por el ombligo, la chica jadeó y se agarró con sus manos a las sábanas. Alentado por el sonido, descendió finalmente hasta su objetivo, sus partes más íntimas, donde comenzó a lamer y a chupar arrancándole cada vez más gemidos.

Allie sentía que la lengua del chico y los dedos que había añadido la estaban llevando al paraíso. Sentía como si se derritiera por dentro, como si pudiera tocar el cielo con la punta de los dedos, como si algo se arremolinara en su interior y estuviera a punto de explotar. Se sentía como lava líquida entre sus manos, como masa de arcilla que estuviese moldeando. El chico se detuvo al darse cuenta, se irguió y la besó. No quería que el primer orgasmo que tuviese esa noche fuera con sus dedos o su lengua.

Ella invirtió las tornas, se dio la vuelta y se colocó encima de él. Ahora era su turno. Empezó con el lóbulo de su oreja, chupándolo y mordiéndolo, mientras sus manos acariciaban su pecho. Al bajar le dio un lametazo a su cuello y se concentró en besar su pecho. Sus manos siguieron descendiendo lentamente, casi como si fuera una tortura para él, y le tomó el miembro palpitante entre ellas, acariciándolo. Cuando continuó bajando con sus labios y lo acercó a su boca, el chico hizo rodar sus cuerpos quedando encima de nuevo.

- Si hicieras lo que ibas a hacer, no aguantaría mucho, nena.- dijo él acomodándose entre sus piernas y, besándola, se introdujo en ella provocando una sensación muy placentera en ambos.

Él comenzó con un lento vaivén de caderas. Allie enlazó sus piernas en su cintura, sintiéndolo más adentro y palpitante en su interior, y empezó a moverse, siguiendo su ritmo. Cuando él se abrazó a ella con fuerza y enterró la cabeza en el hueco de su cuello, Allie sintió cierta angustia en su pecho, como si algo andara mal. Ella soltó las manos de las sábanas y le devolvió el abrazo, enterrando sus uñas en la espalda del chico. Éste aumentó la velocidad y la fuerza de las embestidas gimiendo y haciendo jadear a la chica como si le faltara aire. Las sensaciones que sentía Allie en su interior volvieron con más intensidad que antes y se multiplicaron provocando que se perdiera en una neblina de deseo y placer, abandonándose a la exquisita sensación de su cuerpo moviéndose contra el suyo. Él se movía de forma más rápida, casi frenética, y en un instante se dejaron llevar por todas esas emociones.

El chico se derrumbó al lado de ella, sin querer aplastarla con su peso y la atrajo hacia sí para abrazarla. Ella se giró sobre su costado y se dejó abrazar, dejándose llevar lentamente por el sueño.

- Te quiero.- escuchó antes de dormirse del todo y una vez más sintió esa angustia, esa molesta sensación como si se estuviera despidiendo de ella, que no le dio tiempo a analizar ya que el cansancio y el sueño pudieron con ella.

Horas más tarde, a la mañana siguiente, Allie se despertó desorientada y confusa en su cama. Con la sensación de que algo no estaba en su lugar. Miró a su lado y comprobó que estaba sola. El chico había desaparecido. Intentó no darle importancia, ya que las despedidas no eran lo suyo y en algunas ocasiones desaparecía sin más. Sin embargo, aquella mañana la angustia que había sentido la noche anterior antes de dormirse la golpeó de lleno en su pecho. Se levantó rápidamente de la cama y, recogiendo su ropa del suelo, se vistió. Salió corriendo al pasillo, mirando a su alrededor. Bajó a la primera planta y fue al pasar por la sala de la televisión, donde se encontraban los más madrugadores viendo las noticias, cuando se enteró.

- "Buenos días, Inglaterra. Les traemos nueva información sobre el asesinato de los Potter. El hasta ahora fugitivo Sirius Black, traidor y culpable de la muerte de James y Lily Potter, ha sido capturado hace escasos minutos y llevado a Azkabán. Según nuestras fuentes, se le ha encontrado en la calle a plena luz del día cometiendo el asesinato de otro de sus mejores amigos, Peter Pettigrew…"

Allie se llevó una mano a la boca conteniendo la emoción. Las lágrimas saliendo de sus ojos. Se negaba a seguir escuchando aquello y a creer lo que estaba pasando. Sencillamente, no podía. Salió corriendo de vuelta a su habitación y, tras la puerta, fue incapaz de controlar los sollozos. En un momento dado, levantó la vista y lo vio.

En su escritorio, había una nota cuidadosamente doblada. Contuvo la respiración mientras se acercaba y se enjuagaba las lágrimas. La desdobló nerviosa. Entre la nota encontró una foto de los dos abrazándose y sonriendo a la cámara. Entonces, leyó la nota:

"_Pase lo que pase y oigas lo que oigas, confía en mí. Cree en mí._

_Te quiero,_

_S.B."_

- Siempre, Sirius. Siempre.

Una lágrima traicionera se escapó de sus ojos.

* * *

><p>¡Gracias por leer!<p>

¿Algún comentario? Sirius se lo merece :)

Saludines,

-Beny-


End file.
